dimensionsfandomcom-20200223-history
Characters
Dimensions, as a series, features a huge cast of characters, thanks in part to the length of saga, along with the combination of both Digidestined and Tamers in the same universe. The characters in the fic fit into several groups, some people belonging to multiple groups simultaneously. They are therefore listed in both. This list is correct as of the current progress in the books. For Digital Watch's view on this, see Digital Watch. For a list of character's birthdates in the Dimensions continuity, see List of birthdates. Godly Beings Higher Entities *Goddramon **Rika Nonaka ***'Rika' ***Harmony ***Renamon **Takato Matsuki ***'Takato' ***Chaos ***Guilmon Angels For more details, see Angels. *'First Angel of Time' - Ryder Stevens **Donmon *'Second Angel of Control' - Marie 'Mari' Flynn **DarkRenamon *'Third Angel of Knowledge' - Henry Wong **Terriermon *'Fourth Angel of Light' *'Fifth Angel of Courage' - Taichi Kamiya (AKA Tai) **Agumon *'Sixth Angel of Spirit' *'Seventh Angel of Miracles' *'Eighth Angel of Love' *'Ninth Angel of Hope' *'Tenth Angel of Destiny' - Rei 'Rey' Matsuki **Realmon Demons For more details, see Demons. *'First Demon of Destruction' - Taiki Araki **BlackRyudamon *'Second Demon of Seduction' - Chiyo Suzume **DarkBiyomon *'Third Demon of Infiltration' - Rayleigh Thompson **Falcomon *'Fourth Demon' *'Fifth Demon' *'Sixth Demon' *'Seventh Demon' *'Eighth Demon' *'Ninth Demon' Tamers Shinjuku Tamers and Digimon Not all of these actually reside in Shinjuku. For example, Ryo resides in Kyushu, and Jeri resides in Shibuya. They are grouped this way for logical reasons. *Takato Matsuki **Guilmon *Rei 'Rey' Matsuki **Realmon/Rejimon *Rika Nonaka **Renamon *Kristy Nonaka **Kudamon *Henry Wong **Terriermon *Suzie Wong **Lopmon *Jeri Katou **Elecmon *Ryder Stevens **Donmon *Marie 'Mari' Flynn **DarkRenamon *Ryo Akiyama **Monodramon *Kazu Shioda **Guardromon *Kenta Kitagawa **MarineAngemon *Ai and Mako Terada **Impmon Minato Tamers and Digimon (former Digidestined) As a note, Minato Ward is where the former Digidestined reside. Odaiba is only a portion of it. Again, not all of the Minato Tamers reside in Minato. Ken, for instance, resides in Tamachi. They are grouped this way for logical reasons. *Taichi Kamiya (AKA Tai) **Agumon *Kari Kamiya **Gatomon *Sora Takenouchi **Biyomon *Yamato Ishida (AKA Matt) **Gabumon *Takeru Takaishi (AKA T.K.) **Patamon *Koushiro Izumi (AKA Izzy) **Tentomon *Mimi Tachikawa **Palmon *Joe Kido **Gomamon *Davis Motomiya **Veemon *Yolei Inoue **Hawkmon *Cody Hida **Armadillomon *Ken Ichijouji **Wormmon *Jun Motomiya **Datamon Other Tamers These Tamers are located in the Tokyo area, but are not aligned with the main group. *Kohaku Souta **Dracmon *Sakura Yuuna **Floramon Experimental Tamers These Tamers are part of the experiments at SDCO in New York under Project Replica: *Willis Price **Coronamon *Michael Washington **Betamon Ryder's Tamers and Digimon *Ryder Mark Watson Stevens **Donmon *Ivy Emily Winters **Lunamon *Douglas Mason **Gaomon *Melissa Hart **Lalamon *Marvin Adams **Leormon Stratagems Tamers Tamers (or those who could be Tamers) who appear in Stratagems: *Zach Strafer **Candlemon *Asuka Kumiko **'Hawkmon' *Alice McCoy **'Dobermon' Non-Tamers These are characters related to the Tamers (or otherwise important) who are not actually in possession of a Digimon. *Ayaka Itou *Miki Nakajima *Natsuki Takara *DC Families Families with more than one named (and linked) member are listed. Matsuki-Nonaka Family *Takehiro Matsuki and Mie Matsuki **Takato Matsuki *'Mr Hata' and Seiko Hata **DarkBiyomon **Rumiko Nonaka and Kiyoyuki Nonaka ***Rika Nonaka ***Kristy Nonaka *Takato Matsuki and Rika Nonaka **Rei Matsuki (also known as 'Rey') Wong Family *Janyu Wong and Mayumi Wong **Henry Wong **Suzie Wong **Rinchei Wong **Jaarin Wong Katou Family *Hajime Katou and Mrs Katou (deceased) **Jeri Katou *Hajime Katou and Shizue Katou **Masahiko Katou Terada Family *'Mr Terada' and Mrs Terada **Ai Terada **Mako Terada Kamiya Family *'Mr Kamiya' and Mrs Kamiya **Taichi Kamiya (AKA Tai) **Kari Kamiya Ishida-Takaishi Family *Hiroaki Ishida and Nancy Takaishi (divorced) **Yamato Ishida (AKA Matt) **Takeru Takaishi (AKA T.K.) Government and Associated Bodies Japanese Government Officials *'Former Prime Minister' Inukai Keishiro *'Chief Cabinet Secretary' and Acting Prime Minister Rayleigh Thompson *'Former Chief Cabinet Secretary' Eiichi Nakazawa Current Hypnos Personel and Monster Makers See Hypnos and Monster Makers for more details. *'Head' Mitsuo Yamaki *'Deputy Head' Eiichi Nakazawa *'Former Head' Rayleigh Thompson *'Chief System Operator' Riley Ootori *'System Operator' Tally Onodera *'Technician' Kazuya Hoshi *'Former Technician' Rayleigh Thompson *'Monster Makers:' **'Chief Programmer' Gorou 'Shibumi' Mizuno **'Programmer' Janyu "Tao" Wong **'Programmer' Rob 'Dolphin' McCoy **'Programmer' Rai 'Curly' Aishuwarya **'Programmer' Christopher 'Babel' Newton **'Programmer' Lindsey 'Daisy' Campbell (AKA Daisy) Special Forces Group (SFGp) (part of Japanese Ground Self-Defense Forces) *Fourth Platoon of the First SFGp Company: **'Lieutenant' (Name unknown) **First (Assault) Squad: ***Primary Fireteam: ****'Sergeant Major' Katashi 'Bastard' Takuma ****Hideki 'Trigger' Ryota ****Takehiko 'Slowarse' Yuu ****Nobuyuki 'Nob' Hachirou ***Secondary Fireteam: ****'Master Sergeant' Hotaka 'Baka' Akira ****Other three soldiers unknown **Second (Sniper) Squad **Third (Reconnaissance) Squad Digital Activity Control Squad (Disbanded) *'Head' Kazuya Hoshi Special Digital Control Organisation (SDCO) (US) *'Overall Head' and Head of North Eastern Sector Jeff Newman **'ex-Special Officer' Marie 'Mari' Flynn Digital Analysis and Control Executive (DACE) (UK) Other significant characters *Nami Asagi *Fumiko Imai *Alice McCoy *Sensei Chou